Old Laws
by GinnyMarie
Summary: Draco Seneus Malfoy  You are now officially challenged to a Duel By Harry James Potter For your transgressions against him, his friends, and Ginevra Molly Weasley Saturday, 31 of October at Noon! Harry is not at all happy with Draco Malfoy.


**Old Laws**

Tricia Marie

Harry Potter stalked the hallways, deep in thought. He was really getting annoyed with Malfoy. In the past two months, Malfoy had destroyed almost every potion that he had attempted to turn in; he had tried to poison Harry's butterbeer on the first Hogsmeade trip; and he had attacked Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and himself while they were training. Harry suspected that that time Malfoy was supposed to try and kidnap him, as all of the Death Eater Wannabes were with him. 

That little kidnap attempt had landed Ron and Neville in the Hospital Wing for a week, Hermione and Ginny in there for two nights, and himself and Luna in there for an overnight visit. Malfoy and his little wannabes had actually got off worse, but it still didn't calm Harry's want for the little ferret to meet the business end of his wand.

The butterbeer incident had backfired and Goyle had ended up almost dead where he lay. It was only Hermione's brain that saved him. She had flooed Madame Pomfrey and had gotten an antidote to the poison and administered it to Goyle before there was any lasting damage. How Malfoy escaped punishment of any sort for that was beyond Harry.

And then there was Potions. Harry had gotten an O in potions, along with Ron, Hermione, and — to the surprise of practically all of Hogwarts — Neville. Most of N.E.W.T. Potions consisted of Slytherins, but there were others in there. Gryffindor had four students, Ravenclaw three, and Hufflepuff one.

Malfoy had taken to sabotaging any potion that Harry managed to brew correctly, which meant that Harry's mark in that class was currently a zero. Malfoy would throw an ingredient into his cauldron just as he was finishing it up, causing the potion to be ruined. When he didn't get the chance to do that, he would always make sure that somehow the phial holding Harry's potion was smashed right at the end of class. By this time, Harry had almost always cleared out his cauldron.

So, yes, Harry was failing N.E.W.T. Level Potions brilliantly.

Harry was nearing the fifth floor right hand corridor when he heard it. Someone, it sounded like a female, was screaming. As he drew closer, the screaming was cut off suddenly and he picked up his pace to a jog. He rounded the corner to see Malfoy hovering over a girl — a girl with bright red hair. Harry's chest constricted as he saw Malfoy lean into Ginny, his hands beginning to roam her body.

Harry could tell that Malfoy had silenced her. As he approached them, careful to keep as quiet as possible, he saw Ginny's wand on the ground. _Malfoy must've disarmed her, probably from behind,_ Harry thought absently as he pulled out his wand. He sent a stunning spell right at Malfoy. Ginny looked up at him, the fear in her eyes disappearing instantly as she launched herself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers in relief. Harry was going to kill Malfoy. No doubt about that one. He had tried to harm Ginny — his Ginny. He had touched her in places that were simply unacceptable. He pulled back from her slightly and lifted her chin. There were tears making tracks down her face. He leaned forward and kissed them away, trailing kisses all from her chin to her eyes on both sides before making his way to her lips. Harry was relieved that he had gotten to her in time. That he had stopped Malfoy, and he poured that relief into that kiss; he poured that relief through his lips and into hers.

When they broke apart, Harry held Ginny for a few more moments before she pulled away. She bent down to pick her wand off the floor and _Ennervate_d Malfoy. He came around, blinking blearily. As soon as he was sitting up, she cast her infamous Bat-Bogey hex at him, before turning on her heel, grabbing Harry's sleeve, and dragging him behind her as she stalked out of the corridor.

"Harry, don't do this. It isn't worth it," begged Ginny as the two of them entered the Great Hall for dinner that night. Harry's face was set in determination as he strode towards the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Neville, who was chatting amicably with Luna, of whom had started eating meals with the five Gryffindors.

"Ginny, it has gone on too long. I won't let him get away with it this time," said Harry firmly as Ginny sat on his other side, across from Hermione. "And it is worth it, because it's you. I'll not have him try…that! He'll rue the day he even thought about touching you."

She sighed resignedly, knowing that Harry would not give up on this. She turned her attention to the platters as they filled themselves with food. She glanced at Harry once more, sighed, and started to fill her own plate.

Dinner was almost complete when Harry stood up abruptly, causing Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna to look at him oddly. Ginny, on the other hand, just sighed and shook her head, her gaze focused on the table.

Harry pulled his wand, sending sparks into the air to gain the attention of the rest of the student body. Quite deliberately, he pointed his wand towards the Head table. A bright light erupted from the tip of his wand without incantation. Dumbledore momentarily looked surprised before he realized that the beam was aimed ten feet above the heads of those sitting at the table.

Harry smiled triumphantly, taking his seat calmly and going back to his momentarily forgotten food as if nothing had happened.

The entire Hall stared either at Harry himself, or the place where the beam of light had headed. Slowly, words began to form from thin air, taking on a shining blue in the candlelight as they continued to be written out, as if from an invisible hand.

Finally, the words seemed to be complete, as there was a loud bang, and a short explosion of sparks, almost small fire works.

As they cleared, everyone in the Hall gasped in surprise as they read the message.

**  
Draco Seneus Malfoy**

**You are now officially challenged to a Duel**

**By Harry James Potter**

**For your transgressions against him, his friends, and Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**Saturday, 31 of October**

**Noon  
**

The entire Hall was silent as they took in the message. The letters burned brightly momentarily, blinding nearly everyone in the Hall, before disappearing, leaving a stunned silence in its wake.

"Mr. Potter, what exactly is the meaning of this?" inquired Professor Dumbledore, recovering from his shock at last.

Harry looked up from where he was seated, meeting the Headmaster's intense gaze. He stood, laying his fork down. "Exactly what it says it is, sir. I challenged Malfoy to a duel. I've truly had enough of him, attacking my friends and I, ruining our potions in class, trying to kidnap and poison me. I'm simply tired of it, sir, especially after what happened this afternoon." Harry shot a glare at Malfoy, who had the good grace to cower in his seat under the younger boy's gaze. Harry noticed with some satisfaction that Malfoy was sporting some bandages and several cuts on his face from where bat-bogeys had gotten to him. "Of course, Ferret boy can always turn it down, if he is too scared, but it will dishonor the Malfoy name if he does so.

"I, sir, have invoked the Old Pureblood Law," informed Harry. "The Malfoys will be stripped of their holdings in all stocks and the government, if Draco decides to turn down my offer." Harry turned his gaze to Malfoy expectantly. Malfoy did an accurate impression of a goldfish for a few minutes before he finally found his voice.

"But you're not even a pureblood!" Malfoy screeched, all eyes tearing themselves from Harry to focus on the Slytherin. "You're a halfblood, and the Old Law doesn't apply to you," he stuttered.

"Wrong. In the eyes of pureblood bigots, like yourself, I am considered a halfblood," stated Harry calmly, "but in the eyes of the law, I am a pureblood, as both my parents were magical, even if it didn't go any farther back than that on my mother's side."

"B-b-but," tried Malfoy feebly. "FINE!" he shouted. "I accept the duel!" Malfoy stood from his place at the Slytherin table, and both drew their wands in the Old Custom. Pointing them at each other, a beam from each shot to the middle of the room, meeting in a flash of light.

Harry dropped into his seat, smiling with a self-satisfied air about him. Ginny turned to look at him, her expression unreadable. He caught her eye and saw that, even if she would never admit it, she was happy that he had done that for her.

He shot her a crooked grin and started scooping treacle tart onto his plate. The Hall was still silent. Harry absently noted that his four friends were staring at him incredulously as he calmly ate his desert, ignoring the whispers that had finally broken out around him. He glanced at the Head Table to see Professor Dumbledore looking at him, his eyes devoid of their twinkle and very intense. He made an imperceptible nod of his head, and Harry was sure that he was the only one to catch it, that no doubt meant he and the headmaster would be speaking very soon.

Harry finally looked up at his friends, who seemed to be waiting for just that. Ron and Neville wore expressions of awe on their faces, obviously impressed; Luna gazed at him, and Harry could tell that she was doing the calculations that she had become famous among the Ministry Six for; Hermione, on the other hand, looked ready to burst.

"How did you even know about those Laws?" she finally asked.

"Hermione, believe it or not, I do read. I actually enjoy it, whether you find this true or not is your problem. I read a book about it last year in Grimmaud Place's library. It showed the views on blood from the Ministry's point of view, and it also detailed the Old Pureblood Laws, which are all still active to this day, just forgotten for the most part." Harry told her, continuing to eat his tart calmly.

"Harry, Ginny," Ron began hesitantly, almost as if he didn't want to say what he was going to say. "What did Malfoy do?"

Ginny started slightly, her mind going back to that corridor, screaming her lungs out until she was silenced; her wand lying just feet from her, but she was unable to reach it; Malfoy's hands touching her in places even Harry had yet to have permission to go. She shuddered involuntary. She felt Harry wrap his arm around her, as her eyes welled up with tears at the thought of what had almost came to pass.

"Nothing Ron, Malfoy just got a bit brave." Harry dismissed the question. He kept his arm around Ginny protectively, glaring at Malfoy. Harry noticed Hermione and Luna share a look as the six got up and made their way to the seventh floor. Harry told the password to the Fat Lady, and the six entered the common room.

The other Gryffindors had become accustomed to Luna's presence, as she was rarely in her own house, preferring to congregate in Gryffindor Tower. She often slept up in the fifth year girls dormitory with Ginny, in a bed that Dobby had kindly provided for 'Great Harry Potter sir's friends!' all but refusing to go back to Ravenclaw's common room and her own dorm. The six of them were trying to convince Dumbledore to re-sort the girl, as she was absolutely miserable in Ravenclaw house, and happy with Gryffindor.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly as Harry, Ron, and Neville all settled around the chessboard for a mini, impromptu tournament. "Ginny, what really happened?"

"Dorm," she whispered, bidding Harry goodnight, saying that she was feeling tired and wanted to get to sleep early. Harry glanced at the two girls who flanked her and nodded his understanding. She and the other two girls made their way up to the dorm, each bidding their respective boyfriends goodnight.

"Ginny," Hermione said again once they had arrived in her dorm. "What happened?"

"Malfoy attacked me this afternoon, in the History of Magic corridor." Ginny said nonchalantly, sitting on the end of Hermione's bed next to Crookshanks, Hermione and Luna soon sitting behind her.

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Harry came along just after the ferret silenced me." Ginny said, her voice catching as memories assaulted her. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and had to fight them down as she began to pet a purring Crookshanks.

Luna looked at her in a calculating manner before she said, in a gentle voice, "He tried to rape you, didn't he?" Ginny's eyes flew to hers fast, her head snapping up, surprised that Luna had worked it out. She looked down and mutely nodded. Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling the girl into a side hug.

"Are you going to tell someone?" Hermione asked, her voice full of outrage.

"No."

"B-but, you can get him expelled for attempted rape, Ginny." Hermione pleaded, looking at her friend in earnest.

"Its mine and Harry's word against his. We have no real proof, and besides," Ginny looked up at Hermione, "in the Wizarding world, you can only get in trouble for actual rape. If the person is stopped before he actually rapes the woman, then no crime is committed."

"B-but…" Hermione trailed off, looking at Luna, hoping that something in the younger girl's expression would tell her that Ginny was mistaken. She was disappointed. "Why don't they change the law?" she asked desperately. "I'm sure if you told Dumbledore, he would do something about it. I'm positive."

"Hermione, he wouldn't, by law, be able to do anything. It's useless to even try." Ginny explained, leaning her head on Luna's shoulder. "The only way to punish someone for attempted rape is to have a brother or courtier challenge them to a duel, which is exactly what Harry did. We cannot do anything else." Hermione huffed indignantly as she headed to the sixth years' lavatory to change into her nightclothes. Ginny fell back onto the bed, letting out a breath, as if releasing the tension of the day.

Harry sat in a chair across from the Headmaster, staring unflinchingly into the old man's blue eyes. He felt a slight probe, and triumphantly threw up an Occlumency shield. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled briefly before he looked towards his phoenix.

"Lemon drop?" he questioned, extending the tin towards Harry. Harry took one and popped it into his mouth, just before Dumbledore did the same. "Harry, I assume you know why I have asked you in here this morning."

"Yes, sir, I do know why," replied Harry, his voice cool as his thoughts strayed to Draco Malfoy.

"Good." Dumbledore's face had a thoughtful look on it as he stroked his white beard absently. He finally looked down from his contemplation of the ceiling at Harry, steepling his fingers and peering over them at the young man before him. "I would like you to cancel this duel, Harry. You do realize that there is no dueling on school property, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I never said it was going to be on the grounds or in the castle. Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend." Harry smiled as what he had said hit the Headmaster, and he paled.

"Harry, I am asking you to please stop this. There is no reason for fighting Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore gently, pleadingly.

"No real reason, sir? No real reason?" Harry stood, angrily glaring at the headmaster. "_Mr._ Malfoy has tried to, in the last two months, kill me, and my friends at least twice, and he has sabotaged all of my potions in class, and yesterday," Harry paused, trying, and failing to control his temper. He continued, his voice at shouting level. "YESTERDAY HE TRIED TO RAPE GINNY! MY GINNY!" Harry deflated after that and fell into his seat, looking defeated.

"You know as well as I do, Professor, that he cannot be punished for that other than a duel, so I challenged him." He thought a minute before looking back at the old man, a slight smile on his face. "You're lucky that I didn't tell Ron or Neville what happened, because if I had, we would have a dead student on our hands. As it is, I'm tempted to kill the Ferret myself, but Gin talked me out of it." Dumbledore looked shocked at these revelations. Harry, satisfied that he had gotten to the old Professor, stood again, turned on his heel and stalked from the office, down the spiral stairs, and out into the corridor, heading for the Room of Requirement to blow off some steam.

Draco Malfoy was seated at one of the many desks in the Slytherin Common Room when a barn owl flew through the small owl entrance to the room. He looked up from the book he was reading on hexes as it alighted on the surface in front of him.

He took the scroll from the owl and split the wax seal open. He read through the messy scrawl, frowning. He would have to give up his Hogsmeade weekend for that fool Potter according the letter. Draco sighed, and stood up from his place, making his way towards the entrance of the common room.

He walked the corridors moodily, thinking of something that he could do to beat Potter. He was not fool enough to believe that he would win this duel easily. Potter was too good of a duelist, as Draco had found out whilst spying on him and the Potteretts. The Slytherin sixth year had to thank Merlin for not having to go up against all six of them, because, no matter how superior he acted, he knew that he would not make it through a duel with them.

He had learned his place since summer, and oh how he had learned it. He was now taught not to doubt Potter's abilities, same with his followers that Scarhead called friends. He remembered his father's anger when he escaped from Azkaban. He was positively livid that he had failed the Dark Lord and was outsmarted by a bunch of school children. Malfoy Sr. had been tortured greatly for that failure, and Draco could tell that it had left a mark on his father, making him colder than before.

Draco knew that he must practice the next few days. He had to win the duel on Saturday; he just had to. He shuddered to think what would happen to him if he didn't win.

His father had told him to attack Potter all those times; Potter and his friends. And he had been told by his aunt to rape the Weaselette. He was in for a few rounds of the Cruciatus for failing to finish that task, he knew.

"DO NOT ENTER!" Draco was startled out of his reverie by a portrait to his right. Looking at it, he realized that he was four floors up from the dungeons. The passage was closed during the evening hours. On the other side of that portrait was a snog heaven, a circular room with old sofas from all four houses, he knew, and the Headmaster had closed it off except for class times.

"I didn't enter," he sneered at the man in the portrait, "and I wasn't planning on entering either!"

As Draco continued his trek through the corridors, not caring that it was nearing curfew, he felt a slight twinge that startled him. He looked around in alarm, before heading towards the closest passage out of the school.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron and Luna where playing a game of chess; he was doing his best to try and beat her, but he wasn't having a very good time of it. Neville was doing some extra credit work for Herbology and Hermione was reading a book called _Blatheroot's Most Dangerous Hexes, Spells, and Curses: How To Injure an Opponent, but Not Kill Them,_ by Drephius Blatheroot.

Around them, the other Gryffindors were talking excitedly about the Duel to take place on Saturday, though only Harry's close friends knew where it would take place. The whispering and questioning was why Harry and Ginny were currently absent from the rest of the sextet. They had escaped to do some training in the Room of Requirement; Harry was preparing himself as best he could, determined to beat Malfoy and get him expelled to his best ability.

"Ron, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hermione suddenly, a look of joy on her face. She had been perusing through books for hours, trying to find something to help Harry in his duel in four days time. Ron looked up from the chess set where he was working on beating Luna, which still wasn't going well.

"That we need to go and find a broom cupboard?" he asked hopefully, casting a dark look at his chess pieces, as if they were telling Luna his strategy. Hermione glared at him. "Then no, I am most definitely not thinking what you are thinking."

"We need to got to the library," Hermione began and was cut off.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered, not one of his more brilliant statements.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione shrieked. "Just for that you are coming with me, and I am going to force you to read up on whatever I deem fit. And you will have to give a summary of the material." She stopped for a moment, then continued in a worried tone, "I'm afraid that Harry is going to end up loosing, and if you loose a duel like this, I'm not sure what happens, but I know that its not good."

She looked back at Ron, her anger once again coming back as she stood, her hands on her hips. Ron's face registered horror as he looked at his girlfriend. He got up, grudgingly. Hermione thrust five tombs in his hands, put her school bag over her shoulder, and stormed from the common room. As Ron followed, he muttered, "Could she be more pessimistic -," until he caught sight of her narrowed eyes as he approached. "I mean..."

"Ronald. Get moving now." Ron paled as he followed her from the room. He cast one last glance at Neville and Luna to see Neville waving jovially back at him. He scowled.

Ginny and Harry entered the common room that night just a little before curfew. Neville said Ron and Hermione had gone to the library, but they also had Prefect duties tonight, so they wouldn't be back until an hour after regular curfew.

The two collapsed onto the sofa in front of the fire, exhausted. They had both dueled their best during training, and it had drained them, as they were easily the best among their group. Ginny automatically cuddled up to Harry, laying her head on his shoulder, her red hair splayed across his chest in the way that he loved.

Ron and Hermione entered the room eventually, bickering as they came in. Harry looked up drowsily from his place over to his two friends. Hermione, seeing that he was there, went over to him, completely forgetting about the row with Ron. She sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch and looked at Ginny, whom had fallen asleep.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked gently. She knew what his answer would be, but she still asked.

"Positive, Hermione, I'm not letting him get away with it anymore, I'm sorry. I just can't let him hurt you four, and I especially can't let him hurt Ginny. I won't let him Hermione, I can't." Harry's voice had a desperate air to it, and when Hermione looked at Ron, Neville, and Luna, she could tell they had caught it.

"Okay Harry, that's fine. I just wanted to make sure." She had pulled out a book from her bag as she was talking. She handed it to him. "That might help. They're incapacitating, but not lethal spells and hexes and curses." She dug into her bag again and pulled another tome from inside. "This is a book on transfiguration and conjuring. And this one is one on how to animate inanimate objects. These types of things will help you block spells with out a shield."

"Thanks Hermione. I'm hoping that something will happen, and Malfoy will get expelled from school or something." Hermione nodded her understanding before rising from her place.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone, 'night Ron," she gave him a chaste kiss before heading up the girls' stairs. Luna soon followed her up, as if she had always been a Gryffindor. Harry mused to himself that they might not even have to get her actually re-sorted. They should just move all her stuff to Ginny's dorm and not worry about it. Except then, she would still have to deal with the Ravenclaws during class.

He sighed and looked down at the girl in his arms. He knew he loved her, and she knew he did as well, even though he had yet to say it. It wasn't as if he didn't want to say it, he just couldn't. He didn't know how to say it. He still remembered the first time she told him that she was in love with him. At that moment, he felt as if he could kill Voldemort and every one of his minions, but at the same time, he couldn't tell her that he loved her back, and that hurt him. She understood, but it didn't help him; he wanted to say it so bad. But in place of saying the actual words, he called her 'My Ginny' or 'My Gin,' so that she knew how he felt, even if he couldn't put it into words other than the possessive 'my.'

He looked up to discover that Ron and Neville had turned in for the night. He hadn't even noticed that they had left and was surprised that they hadn't said goodnight or anything. Shrugging the thought away, he tightened his grip on Ginny and eased them to a lying down position for the night. He didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Ginny woke the next morning to find that she was pleasantly warm. She could feel something breathing beneath her and looked of from her pillow to find that her pillow was really Harry. She smiled as she gently pulled away. It would not do to have Ron catch her and Harry like this. The last time the two had slept down here, Ron had found them and had had kittens. She stood and noticed a new parchment on the notice board. She stood from her comfortable embrace with Harry, briefly noticing his face scrunch up cutely at the loss of contact, before making her way to the board.

She peered at the notice and was ready to kill her brothers.

**  
Time: Noon**

**Place: Hogsmeade**

**Date: Saturday, 31st October**

**We, the illustrious owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes invite you, the student, or past student, to witness a duel between Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Draco Malfoy, the Amazing-Bouncing-Ferret. Entry is a sickle and two knuts.  
**

"What the bloody hell were these two idiots thinking," raged Ginny, absently noting that Ron and Neville had come down the stairs. "I'll kill them, there is no doubt about it. They are dead. How did they find out anyway?"

"Erm," said Ron as he slowly backed away from his sister.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" shouted Ginny.

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped. Yeah, that's it," explained Ron, "it just slipped."

"It just slipped, my arse," snarled the fiery redhead. A look of calm came over her features, which, instead of making Ron sigh in relief, it made him certain that a painful death was awaiting him. In a falsely sweet voice, Ginny said, "Oh, I think that a certain brown haired friend of ours is going to have to be informed of what the twins are doing, and how they found out about the duel between Harry and Malfoy, don't you, brother dearest?"

The panic on Ron's face was evident as Ginny bounded past him — a look of glee on her face that eerily reminded her brother of the twins — and up the girls' staircase to the sixth year girls' dormitory.

Ron groaned as he watched his girlfriend, Luna, and baby sister come down the stairs, a predatory look in their eyes. This was not going to be pleasant.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone shouting. He sat up and saw Ginny bounding up the stairs, a spring in her step. He glanced at Ron and Neville to see a look of pure terror on the former's face, and amusement on the latter's. A moment later Ginny, Hermione, and Luna came down the girls stairs, each wearing a look that could only be compared to the look of a lioness defending their young.

Neville noticed that he was up and made his way to sit on the couch next to him. The older boy smiled at him before turning his attention back towards the brewing blood bath. Harry leaned in and whispered, "What has he gotten himself into this time?"

"He told the twins about the duel, and they have invited people to come see it. They are going to charge, and they invited previous students as well." Neville answered, his eyes glittering in mirth. Harry groaned, which earned him a laugh from Neville. The two sat peering over the back of the couch at Ron and the girls as they advanced on the redhead. Ron was cowering away from the three of them, a look of complete fear on his face. Finally, Ginny said something, then whipped out her wand and preformed her specialty on her older brother.

Harry couldn't help but smile as she made her way up the stairs, sure that she would be breaking and repairing things for the next ten minutes in frustration at her brothers. Hermione just shook her head sadly before making her way up the stairs after Ginny. Luna smiled serenely and said in a clear voice, "You really should check your head for Porfine Jepexes, Ronald, they seem to have taken control of you. Of course, there is likely no hope for it, as they are permanently affixed to the lobes of your brain after one year of infestation, and if I hazarded a guess, they have been there for quite some time," before exiting via the stairs as well.

It took Ron ten minutes to finally get the bat-bogeys to stop attacking him, and Harry, personally had no sympathy for his best friend. Neville was rolling around on the couch in laughter and Harry was inclined to join him, but refrained from doing so.

Professor K. M. Stewart was a private man. He didn't socialize much, nor did he have much talent in areas outside of his profession. He had been an Auror in America for ten years, before deciding to retire to England for the 'quiet, peaceful life.' Eight years after his move, a war broke out. He was not inclined to leave England, and was dedicated to helping stop the madman that had started to dig his claws into America in the last years of the first war.

Albus Dumbledore had approached him the previous year. The Headmaster had offered him a teaching job at Hogwarts, but he had declined, saying that he wouldn't make a good teacher. It wasn't until he heard about what that Umbridge woman did that he accepted the job for the next year.

So that was how he came to be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had been nervous his first day, afraid that what he taught them would fail them and get them killed.

The first day of classes, he had had the Sixth Years, and that had been interesting. He was surprised that so many had passed their OWLs, given that they hadn't been taught anything other than Theory. Dumbledore had told him; of course, that an illegal defense club had been formed the previous year, but Kyle had doubted it had done much good. He had been wrong.

He had asked about this club in class, and as one, everyone looked towards a bushy-haired Gryffindor girl, as if asking something. She had, in turn, looked to the boy sitting on her right. The boy, whom had dark, messy hair, glasses, and bright green eyes, had looked around the room, seeing that everyone had been waiting for him to speak. He had looked back at the girl, and they had seemed to share some sort of silent conversation.

After that shared look, the boy had looked up at him, and said that he had taught the defense association, otherwise known as Dumbledore's Army, the year before. Kyle Stewart had been surprised to hear that the last thing they had worked on had been the Patronus Charm, and was even more surprised that this boy, this sixteen-year-old boy, could do a corporeal one. He was floored when he asked how long the raven-haired boy had been able to do so.

That was all before he knew the boy's name.

As soon as he found out that this boy, this scrawny, underfed, knobby-kneed boy, was Harry Potter: The Harry Potter, he had about fainted right on the spot. Sure, he had heard tales of the boy's adventures in pubs all along the isles, but he didn't believe much of it.

But now that he had seen the boy, he could see weariness in his eyes. Those green orbs were far older than their years; they held pain, sorrow, despair; practically every negative emotion. Kyle was surprised that the boy was still alive and hadn't ended his life by just what he had seen in his eyes.

In that lesson, the Defense Professor had looked at the three people who flanked Harry Potter. All three showed signs of growing up too fast; being forced to mature beyond their years at an early time. The red head, he saw, had scars all along his arms, wrapping around the skin as if in a spiral. There were also several scars on the redhead's face, matching the ones on his arms.

The other boy, brown haired, had signs of a broken nose on what Kyle could tell had once been a chubby face. This boy looked as if he had lost a lot of weight, baby fat by the looks of it, in a very short amount of time. He bore signs of someone who had been subjected to pain beyond measure, and his eyes were almost as haunted as Harry Potter's were.

The girl, he could tell, was the cleverest in her year. She had an air about her, he noticed, that said she had been through just as much as the other three, if not more. She looked as if she were a worrier by nature and resorted to books immediately. He could see a red scar on her right shoulder, and it looked as if it continued to the left, though he could not spot it on that one.

Seeing these obviously war wounded children, he instantly knew that most of the rumors he had heard about Harry Potter were true.

Those four had easily become his favorite students in that year, although he would never show the favoritism. Their counter-parts in the fifth year, two girls, also became favorites of his. All six showed that they were the best at Defense in their year, probably even in the school. When he asked how they had gotten so good, Neville Longbottom had replied that they had trained over the summer.

He learned a lot about the sextet when he paired up the classes. When he walked around the room, he would inevitably stop and ask them questions.

He had learned that all six's houses had been attacked. Neville's grandmother had died trying to save him and get him to 'Headquarters,' whatever that was. Hermione's father had died in the attack on her house, instantly killed by the _Avada Kedavra,_ and her mother was still in St. Mungo's Hospital. Ron and Ginny had lost their brother Charlie in the attack on their home, killed by beams that had fallen when the house collapsed. Luna's home had been completely destroyed, nothing but rubble left, her father had lost both his legs, and her aunt had been killed. Harry's home in Surrey had been attacked, and his uncle had been killed for his stupidity. His aunt and cousin were currently at 'Headquarters,' along with Luna's father, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Kyle could not believe how calm these children were about having their homes destroyed, because every single one was beyond simple spell repair, and how well they were taking the fact that people they knew, loved, were killed. They seemed to barely acknowledge the fact that they lost someone in their family; that they lost someone at all.

He had once asked all six of them if they could see Threstrals, and all six had responded in the affirmative. When he asked whom it was who they saw die, Harry had said Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Vernon Dursley, and Kingsley Shacklebolt; Hermione said her father and Kingsley Shacklebolt; Ginny and Ron said that they saw their brother and Kingsley Shacklebolt die; Neville had seen his grandfather, Sirius Black, his grandmother, and Kingsley Shacklebolt; and Luna had seen her mother, aunt, and Kingsley Shacklebolt leave the world behind.

He had been shocked at all the death these students had seen. Two were barely fifteen, and the others ranged from sixteen to seventeen, yet they had seen death: and so much of it.

It wasn't until Harry challenged Draco Malfoy to a duel that Kyle Stewart realized that the reason they were so blasé about the deaths of their family and friends.

The six had, unconsciously, become dependent on each other. They had closed off the rest of the world, and protected only their own. They still cared about others, but their main focus was now protecting one another; not letting any one of them get hurt. They were a unit, and that unit couldn't be stopped. Kyle had the feeling that if these six wanted to take down all of Hogwarts, they could do so.

So it was no surprise to him when he had seen those words in the Great Hall. He had thought what the Malfoy boy had been doing for the past few months idiotic. Truly idiotic. It was bound to happen; all three boys of the Ministry Six were considered purebloods, and if one were pushed far enough, they would've been able to challenge Malfoy to a duel.

Kyle Stewart couldn't help but wonder what had happened that made Harry Potter snap, but he had a feeling that it had to do with a certain redheaded fifth year. The three girls seemed to be the boys' weaknesses.

Professor Stewart was startled out of his musings about the Ministry Six with four of them entering the classroom. Looking at Harry, he decided, that for once in his life, instead of being his private, closed off self, he would let those six in and he would help Harry win this duel no matter what happened.

Harry, Neville, Hermione, and Ron entered the Defense classroom two days before the duel, hoping that this class might actually be challenging. Thus far, the year had been simple for the four of them, and the same went for Ginny and Luna in the year below them.

After the attacks on each of their homes, the Ministry Six had been taken to a safe house. Headquarters had been deemed unsafe for them. They had ended up at a home near a beach somewhere, they weren't sure where. The six had been left practically alone, with only Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus to be their chaperones. They had raided the library the first day there, finding it full of books on advanced dueling techniques, advanced spells, hexes, and charms, and high level shields. They had immediately gone to work on learning all of that; reading almost every minute. Once they had discovered that they had a waiver on the Underage Magic Law, they began putting their reading to the test.

They would train for an hour in the morning and the evening, after their runs that they had started. They trained constantly, each trying to overcome what had happened to them earlier in the summer. They were determined to be able to best several Death Eaters in a duel if necessary. Harry had shared the prophecy with them in the first week of being at the safe house. He had needed to share it with them; he wasn't able to keep a secret from them, no matter how hard he tried, one of them always knew when he was hiding something.

The same was true for the others. If someone in the group was hiding something, the others almost always knew. They wouldn't pry, but they would make sure that the person knew that they had someone they could talk to.

So it was with all that, that Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Ron took their seats in the defense classroom that day.

They discovered that this class was just as repetitive for them as the previous ones had been. The four had studied this back in the first week of their summer together. It wasn't until after class, that things got interesting.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Granger, please stay after for a bit." The four looked up at Professor Stewart in surprise. They packed up their bags with the rest of the class, but stayed behind when the bell rang.

"I would like to offer my assistance for your duel on Saturday, Mr. Potter," stated the professor without preamble.

Harry looked at the other three, obviously conversing with their eyes. He nodded before looking back at his professor. "Thanks for the offer, sir, but we've got the preparations for the duel covered. We practice at every free period."

"Can I ask you Harry, why you six insist on training so much? I know that Britain is at war with Lord Voldemort, and I know that you all have seen it first hand, but you're all just school children. It's not like you're going to have to face him anytime soon, is it?" Professor Stewart asked.

"Not meaning to be disrespectful, sir, but if you think that the war isn't going to touch us, then you aren't as smart a man as you make yourself out to be." Harry paused and cast a glance at the door to see a head of bright red hair peeking through the crack. He motioned with his hand, inviting her and Luna inside. The two walked in, taking their places by their boyfriends automatically, an action not lost on the professor. "The six of us have already been forced into this war without so much as a hello. Neville and I lost our parents, and the next closest things we had to them, to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Hermione lost her father, Ron and Ginny their brother, Luna her aunt. We lost a good friend to the likes of His Evilness.

"We, specifically, were targeted this past summer because we got in the way of what dear old Tommy boy wanted. The six of us thwarted his Death Eaters, but didn't come out unscathed." Harry paused, and the middle-aged professor watched as each of his friends touched him, either putting their hands on his shoulders or arms, and he saw Ginny squeeze his hand. It was as if they were giving him strength.

"Voldemort went after me when I was but a baby, and he was destroyed by the fact that my mum sacrificed herself. He inhabited the body of the defense teacher in first year. Nearly killed me trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. A memory of him possessed Ginny, forced her to attack students, muggleborns, with a basilisk. I had to kill the snake, and then stab its fang, which had gone into my arm when I killed the thing, into the diary that possessed her to save her. She was almost gone by the time that happened.

"I'm assuming what all happened at during the Tri-Wizard Tournament is known, so I'm not even going to talk about that year. Last year, that was horrible, it ended in the six of us going to the Ministry of Magic, on what we thought was a rescue mission, but really ended up getting my godfather killed. We faced off with somewhere around a dozen Death Eaters, I think. Tom came, fought Dumbledore, possessed me, fought Dumbledore some more, and then left when the ministry lot showed." Harry took a deep breath and squeezed Ginny's hand tightly. "So, no disrespect intended, but I don't need your help, Professor, we have it all under control. And I advise you, in the future, sir, please don't look at us as mere school children."

Harry turned towards his friends and saw that they had similar expressions on their faces. He disentangled his and Ginny's hands, draping his arm over his shoulder. He pulled Hermione to him and did the same to her, Ron coming up on the other side of her, placing his arms around hers and Luna's shoulders. Neville came last, dropping his arm to the blonde's shoulders as the six walked towards the door in complete rhythm. Professor Kyle M. Stewart watched in amazement as the door to his classroom widened of its own accord, allowing the six to pass comfortably through it, never breaking their chain.

Friday night came and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were training in the Room of Requirement. Harry was feeling confident about the next day's duel; he sure that he would win it hands down.

They were just finishing up their warm ups when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, and then all six pulled their wands as one. Harry and Neville cautiously approached the door, uncertain of who was on the other side of it.

Harry slowly opened the door to reveal a robed figure. He recognized it as a male when the figure spoke from beneath the robes, "Can I come in?"

Harry looked at the others, seemingly, yet again, to communicate silently with them. He nodded and opened the door wider. The figure looked around the corridor before stepping inside the room. "Potter," he said as he pulled the hood down, revealing Blaise Zabini. Harry was startled to see the tall boy there. He looked over when he heard a snarl from Ron. With a glare, he told the redhead to be quiet.

"Zabini, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his voice cool.

"I have some information that might be of use to you," the boy explained. "Draco will do anything to win, Potter, anything. He also has very close contacts with the higher ups in the Dark Lord's services, if you understand my meaning. He has been doing extra work all year, lots of castle wanderings. Even used a passage once or twice. Find a way to expose him, because trust me, there is something to expose."

Harry nodded, understanding the boy's code. "Why are you doing this?"

Zabini shrugged. "I don't like Draco. He's an arrogant, self-centered, pretty boy, and I think that it is time he be knocked off his pedestal that he has built for himself. Several other Slytherins feel the same. In fact, we all discussed coming to you with this information. Lucky me, I was picked. Not all in Slytherin support the Dark Lord's ways, Potter, and you six would do well to remember that." Blaise Zabini put his hood back up suddenly, and strolled from the room gracefully, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "You're not going to trust that snake, are you Harry?"

"Ron, you should know the answer to that." When Ron continued to have a blank look on his face, Harry said, "I won't trust him, but I'll take his advice. I've suspected that of Malfoy all year, considering what all he's done."

"Surely, Harry, you don't think…"

"Yeah, Hermione I do think that." Harry sighed. "We need to get back to work. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. It will also be a perfect target for Voldemort, as there will be so many people there. We need to be on our guard."

The next day dawned early for Harry and the others. They made their way in silence to breakfast, clutching hands with others.

Harry was nervous, but was trying not to let it show. He was confident about the duel today, but was not about whether or not Voldemort would attack. That was the thought that was truly plaguing him.

"Oi," Ron startled him from his reverie, "Neville, you're bleedin' nicked, mate. That's mine!"

"Yeah, Ron, so it is." Neville said with a smile as he put the piece of Ron's bacon in his mouth. Ron scowled, putting more bacon on his plate. Harry smiled slightly at his friends and began piling food onto his plate.

"So it worked then?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her, understanding crossing his features as he caught sight of her smile. He nodded, thankful that she had done that for him.

The six walked down to the village after breakfast was over. They were going to try and do some shopping before the duel. The headed into Dervish and Bangs on Hermione's orders. After that, they made their way to Zonko's, and then Honeyduke's.

All of them noticed that Hogsmeade was more crowded than in visits past, and they suspected that it had to do with a certain pair of redheaded twin's invitations. They saw many people they had known in Hogwarts' past. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were spotted talking to Katie Bell outside of Honeyduke's.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a familiar voice from behind the six.

"I think that it is our favorite benefactor and duelist, brother," came a second voice, only slightly different from the first.

"That it is brother, that it is. Imagine our surprise to find you six wandering around like this." The six turned as one to face the troublemakers.

"Do you smell something fishy, brother?"

"Why yes, I do. I smell something chocolaty as well, but that's for another time." Both twins turned towards Harry, their eyes on his and Ginny's linked hands.

"Potter, what are you doing holding our baby sister's hand?" asked George, his voice belying the seriousness of the question. Harry answered without pause when he heard George's tone.

"Its what boyfriends and girlfriends do," said Harry.

"If you don't like it, brothers, we can show you what else boyfriends and girlfriends do," said Ginny. The look of horror that passed over the older Weasley's faces was exactly what she was going for, and she bust out laughing.

"I wouldn't take that threat lightly. She and Harry don't really care who's watching or who isn't." Ron said, disgust and amusement in his voice. The other three snickered quietly at this.

"Ron, you're one to talk. You and Hermione snog more than me and Ginny." Harry said teasingly. Both twins turned towards the tall redhead. Ron's face had gone a brilliant red, and then white as he saw the predatory look on the twin's faces.

"Do our ears deceive us…" started George.

"Or did Harrikins actually say that you…"

"And Hermione…"

"Are snogging?" finished Fred. They both looked at each other and then smiled. "It must be true. They're holding hands and everything. Same for Luna and Neville here. You know what this calls for, right George?"

"Yes, but where are we going to get one at this hour?"

"Too true. Even the Hog's Head doesn't sell firewhiskey until after six." They both sighed dejectedly, moving to put their arms around their brother and sister. George pulled Harry into his other arm, and Fred pulled Luna into his. They started walking, forcing the three couples to go along with them, their steps awkward.

Harry stood in the middle of a crowd, watching all the people take the stands that had been erected in Hogsmeade's square. Malfoy stood across from him, a sneer firmly in place. Harry looked towards Ginny to see that Tonks was standing next to her. He smiled, glad that there was an Auror present.

"Ready to loose, Potter. Ready for everyone to know that you're really a fraud." Malfoy taunted from the other side of the circle. Harry shook his head at his opponent. "We both know that I'm the better duelist here. You might as well just give up. You can't beat me."

"Malfoy, say it like you mean it, Malfoy. Say, 'you can't beat me' like you actually believe it." Harry countered. He had detected the uncertainty in the other boy's voice, and had played on it.

"Just duel, Scarhead." They both took their positions. They bowed stiffly, and then raised their wands in the Old Custom. Harry, remembering his duel from Second Year, cast a shield on two, expecting the purple light that came at him.

Their duel was a dance, both were very good at it, but Harry was better, and it showed. He got past Malfoy's shield almost every time, whilst Draco had to work hard and barrage Harry's with everything he had.

Malfoy finally got past Harry's shield with a strong bludgeoning hex. Harry dodged and missed the brunt of it, only getting hit in the shoulder. He saw Ginny as he straitened to send another hex at the boy. He saw fear in her eyes and smiled to let her know he was all right.

Harry sent a very advanced spell at the blond boy, one that was only taught to Aurors. The spell blew through the boy's shield, hitting his left side. The Slytherin's robes immediately turned to ash on his left arm. This was exactly what he had been wanting. He watched as they fell from the boy's arm, leaving behind nothing but flesh. On the forearm of the boy, he saw what he had known would be there. He sent a disarming spell at his distracted opponent, summoned any portkeys and second wands and bound the boy, leaving only Malfoy's arm out of confinement.

Harry could see Zabini in the crowds, smirking in satisfaction, as if he had been the one to level Malfoy. "TONKS!" Harry called. She and Harry's friends made their way out of the stands and into the arena area.

"Harry, is that…?" she asked, staring avidly at Malfoy's left arm.

"The Dark Mark?" Harry asked and she nodded. "Yeah, it is. Care to take him in?"

"I kind of have to." She sighed as she whipped out her wand to bind the boy more securely. She looked over Harry's shoulder and said, "You have to contend with him though."

Harry turned and saw the Headmaster coming his way. Tonks created a portkey out of a sweet wrapper that was on the ground. She grabbed the ropes holding Malfoy, and activated the portkey.

Harry groaned when the Headmaster reached him. "Professor."

"Where did Nymphadora go with Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired without preamble.

"Probably the Ministry." The old man's face registered shock. "He had the Dark Mark, sir. She had to take him in. You know the law." The Headmaster sighed.

"I was afraid that it was too late," he mumbled to himself. "Very well Harry. I will take his wand and things." Harry handed them over. "That was a very impressive duel, Harry. I do not believe I have ever seen you duel before. Maybe we should arrange one between the two of us?"

"Yes, sir, but I hope you're prepared to have to work. I went easy on Malfoy." The Professor's face again registered shock. "And you might want to arrange one between you and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville as well. We are all at about the same level."

Dumbledore nodded. "I'll have to do that. Congratulations on your win and capture of a Death Eater, Harry. I will be in contact with all six of you as to when we will duel. Now, I believe that there is to be a party in your honor in Gryffindor tower tonight."

"Yes sir," said Harry, "and thank you, sir."

"It was truly amazing. I look forward to seeing what you do when you don't hold back." He turned to leave, but first cast a look at Luna. "Miss Lovegood, I believe that I will grant you a re-sorting. Perhaps at the Halloween feast tonight?"

Luna started before her face took on a look of pure joy. "Yes, sir, that would be acceptable."

The six were in the Gryffindor Common room that night, talking quietly as the couples each cuddled on their own sofa. Luna had been sorted into Gryffindor during the feast, and there was a marked improvement in her mood. She smiled a lot more, and it wasn't as dreamy.

Harry had been thinking about something for a while, and when he noticed that the other four weren't paying attention to him and Ginny, he whispered, "Have I ever told you how much I love, you, Ginny?"

She started and looked at him. "No, but I knew you did."

"Well now I'm saying it. I love you Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry," said Ginny with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Will you still call me 'My Gin,' though?"

"If you want me too. I don't really fancy giving that one up either." She smiled and kissed him again, sending his senses reeling, and driving him to nirvana by just the softness of her lips.

_A/N: Not beta-ed, but pre-read by Sky and Michael. Thanks. You two are two of my best friends._

_ Originally written for the SIYE Duel Challenge. Didnt place, sadly, but since I consider this one of my worse stories, not too upset about it._

_Hop you liked, and please review if you get the chance._

_ Cheers,_

_ Tricia Marie   
_


End file.
